


A Gift on Valentine’s Day

by astraplain



Series: Valentine's Day Gift [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before closing, a cold and miserable customer arrives at Adam’s bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift on Valentine’s Day

“Got anything without hearts?”

“Of course.” Adam gave the bedraggled man a sympathetic smile before leaning in and confiding, “Secret stash in the back. Any preferences or allergies I should know about?”

“Just… nothing that has anything to do with Valentine’s Day, okay?” The young blond finger-combed his hair to little effect after trying to smooth his fashionable but rumpled clothes. He looked around self-consciously and something in his manner reminded Adam of Kurt. 

“Might take me a minute,” Adam said as he poured a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to the man. “Have a seat and warm up?”

“Aren’t you closing?” The customer gestured around the empty bakery. There was a record-breaking wind chill tonight and no one had been in for hours. Adam would have closed up early but he needed the paycheck and the quiet gave him time to prep for the morning’s baking.

“I’m in no hurry to go out in that weather. I was just thinking of having a snack myself.” It wasn’t strictly true, but Kurt had the six til midnight shift at the diner so it wouldn’t matter if Adam was a few minutes late getting home.

“It would be nice to have some company.” The man forced a laugh and Adam got the feeling there was quite a bit of untold story there.

“Have a seat then. I’ll go raid the secret anti-Valentine’s treats.”

There wasn’t much left to choose from after brisk sales earlier in the day; mostly just “seconds” that weren’t cut or decorated perfectly or were a little overdone. Adam took a couple of odd-sized brownies and arranged them in a shape before spreading the icing a bit to connect them and decorating it with “Kidney Kindness Day”. He set it on a plate with a few of the chocolate chip cookies he baked when he got bored. Making himself a similar plate, he carried them out to the table before getting himself some tea.

“Kidney Kindness?” the man asked before laughing. This time the sound was genuine and Adam joined in before holding out his hand and introducing himself, first name only because it was less formal.

“Chandler,” the man offered in return before thanking Adam and taking a forkful of brownie. His eyes lit up as he took the first taste.

Adam smiled and started talking about himself, offering up small tidbits and asking for small bits in return. It reminded him of his first date with Kurt, making him determined to send Chandler home in a better state than when he arrived.

“No one’s ever heard of it,” Chandler waved his hand to dismiss his hometown. “Lima, Ohio, the end of the world.”

“Lima?” Adam asked after nearly choking on his tea. He coughed into his napkin and cleared his throat before asking, “Ohio?”

“You can’t have heard of it,” Chandler assured him, patting his arm.

“I have,” Adam insisted. “My– friend Kurt is from–”

“Kurt?” Chandler screeched. “Kurt Hummel? You know him?”

“I do. He’s a student at NYADA.”

“I know,” Chandler said, almost dreamily. “We were friends for a while, back in Ohio, before the boyfriend turned into a controlling jerk.” Chandler crumpled his napkin in his hands as if he were strangling something.

“Blaine,” Adam nodded, hoping that he sounded less angry than he felt. He and Kurt had been back together for more than a year, but Blaine had left a lot of damage in his wake.

“Oh you know him too.” Chandler rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about bow ties.

“He moved back to Ohio,” Adam said, before reaching for his tea again, determined to change the subject. “Kurt’s at work now, but I’m sure he’d be glad to see you again. Let me call him.”

“Would you?” The look of hope on Chandler’s face was disturbingly familiar; Adam was sure he’d worn a similar expression many times, especially when he and Kurt first started dating. Kurt had that effect on a lot of men, even though he was usually unaware of it.

The diner was as slow as the bakery and Kurt answered right away. Adam explained where he was and who he was with, laughing out loud at Kurt’s excited barrage of questions.

“Hold on, Love. Let me ask.” Adam pressed the phone against his chest and called to Chandler, “Are you free anytime soon? Kurt wants to see you.”

“Now. Tomorrow. Whenever. Pick a time.”

“What about now?” Adam asked after relaying Chandler’s answer and getting Kurt’s response. “Kurt’s bringing food home from the diner. I’ve got some more sweets. Want to come to ours?”

“You live together?” Chandler asked, the flicker of disappointment quickly replaced by a genuine smile. “Lucky guy.”

“I am,” Adam assured him, brushing off Chandler’s assertion that he was talking about Kurt.

“I’ve been here two years but I haven’t made many friends.” Chandler confessed, picking the last of the brownie crumbs off his plate. “I haven’t even been on a date.”

“Chandler–” Adam had no idea what to say to the young man. He’d never been in demand like other men seemed to be, but he’d had a fair number of dates before meeting Kurt. He did remember what it was like though, feeling like no one would ever want him. Rather than offer meaningless words, he patted Chandler’s arm. “Let’s go, Kurt’s getting off work a bit early. We can try and have tea waiting.”

“I haven’t paid.” Chandler said, reaching for his wallet.

“On the house,” Adam countered. “If you want to do something, you can help me tidy up so we can leave.”

“Done,” Chandler agreed, his bright, eager smile once again reminding Adam of Kurt.

Adam and Kurt had agreed not to exchange Valentine’s Day gifts or spend money on an expensive meal but Adam wanted to do something to show Kurt how much he loved him. Chandler’s arrival was a bit of good fortune and Adam was grateful for it. If his instinct was correct, Adam wouldn’t just reunite two friends, but would gain one for himself as well.

He couldn’t think of a better Valentine’s gift.

::end::


End file.
